dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Men Vol 1 5
He orbits the planet in Will Magnus' rocket wondering how he can save his teammates while they are pursued by mammoth robot hunters and dogs. Unable to escape from a chain that is binding them together, they burrow into the sand to avoid detection. The Queen leaves a marker by blasting some sand with her ray gun and it envelops the Metal Men in glass that attracts a mechanical bird to grab them and fly away. The bird flies into another and the two squabble, causing the Metal Men to fall into a nest where a baby bird hatches from a metal egg. Iron pounds on a weak spot and frees the heroes. Platinum covers the hungry hatchling's beak and the rest of the team slides down Mercury to the ground. Gold forms a spool to reel her in and she drags the bird along with her. Lead forms a sledgehammer and Iron whacks it into scrap. Tin decides that he's waited long enough and descends back to the planet, only to run into the Queen and her hunters, who shoot him out of the sky. His rocket is on a crash course for the Metal Men, who have now shrunk down to their standard size. Tin avoids killing them by directing the rocket into a pond but this will lead to him being stuck. The Metal Men all dive down to save him (including Magnus, who cannot breathe during the rescue). Gold forms a submarine around him and the other robots try to fight off a massive mechanical crab that is attacking the rocket. Gold fires Iron and Lead like torpedoes the crab and the rocket is dislodged to float upward. The sub follows behind and they are all snatched up by the Queen. Platinum reaches up to the Queen's chest where she has a time lock controlling the bracelet that has stuck them all together. She frees the Metal Men. Her courage inspires the "dog" robots who are actually all of the males on Tin Amazonia—their queen has denigrated them long enough and they fight back for their rights to be equals to the females of their society. In the chaos of the revolt, a few male Amazonians ferry the Metal Men back to their rocket so they can return to Earth. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Tin Amazonians ** Robot Queen Locations: * Tin Amazonia Items: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in and . | Trivia = * Metal Facts and Fancies Presents the Gas Gang: ** is used in dry ice. ** is lethal. ** is a major component of the atmosphere. ** is used for lighter-than-air travel. ** can knock you out. * Metal Scraps is made up entirely of one long letter from Rosalind Rogoff of Pittsburgh who claims that she found pieces of Platinum from her explosion and that she is safe and sound. * The robot queen and her subjects designs that appeared in both this and a earlier issue is shown in , where they were known as The Machine Men. Their appearance was identical to the Robot Queen, except for both color and the crown-antenna. | Recommended = | Links = }}